


drivers license

by krunglecuck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, DNF, George cries a lot, Internal Conflict, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Separations, Songfic, car go beep beep, gay blockmen break up, i heard the song and was like YES YES THIS THIS IS ANGST, lmao this better make yall cry, olivia rodrigo - drivers license
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krunglecuck/pseuds/krunglecuck
Summary: George finally gets his driver's license and drives to Clay's house to tell him the good news.--inspired by drivers license by Olivia Rodrigo
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71
Collections: DNF Spotify Playlist





	drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> first post on ao3 and it's angst woot woot. also yes ur free to share this around, in fact i endorse it

Car keys jingle as they enter the car and unlock it. The beeping of the car is almost deafening, yet he is almost deaf to it. 

A sniffle cuts through the beeping as tears continue to stream down his face. He wipes his eyes to clear them, just for more tears to pool at the bottom and quickly overflow and fall down and hit the driveway beneath him. He quickly entered the car, sitting on the driver’s seat and resting his head on the steering wheel. Gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned pale. He continued to sob and cry his heart out in the car. 

His eyes were bloodshot from bawling so much, his throat was dry and hoarse as his wails continued to claw at it and escape him with no sign of stopping. He shut his eyes as tight as he gripped the steering the wheel as a final cry for his tears to stop falling. It was a desperate attempt for him to stop crying, but he knew if he started driving like this he’d only get hurt. 

Not like anything would hurt more than this, he thought to himself. An empty chuckle escaped his lips, just for more tears to follow-through. 

He felt broken, empty, numb. He felt like he couldn’t feel anything, yet he could feel everything. Everything felt overwhelming yet underwhelming. Every noise sounded so loud yet so quiet. Everything he put his hands on felt like it was latching onto him yet felt so distant from him. Everything felt confusing and frustrating. He couldn’t focus on anything aside from wanting to find an escape. An escape out of here, an escape to anywhere. 

But his escape place is gone now.

Where he would go when he needed a break from everything. When things felt too overpowering and overwhelming. When it felt like his world was shattering before him.

And now it is.

His world is in shambles now. It’s broken. Everything is gone. It’s all falling apart. 

“George!”

His head immediately flung up and he was now face-to-face with him.

With Clay.

Upon the sight of him, a waterfall of tears instantly poured out of his poor eyes. He cried, he wailed, he bawled, he sobbed. He wanted to leave, to get out. He wanted to put his keys into the ignition and finally drive away from him. But he couldn’t. He was too unstable to. He was too shaky. He wouldn’t be able to focus on the road before him, but rather think back to Clay. How much he’d miss him, and how much he just hurt him.

“Leave me alone Clay! I don’t want to see you ever again!”, George shouted back. He was furious. Of course he was, anyone would be if they saw what he just saw. If they were going through what he was going through.

Heartbreak.

“George it wasn’t what it looked like I swear!” Clay replied.

“It didn’t look like what Clay! Like you were cheating on me with that girl!?” George retorted.

Silence.

No one spoke. Neither of them said a word. Nothing was heard apart from Clay’s panting and George’s quiet sobs.

“I-”, Clay started, “I didn’t think she’d kiss me, I swear! I was just talking to her and she kissed me! That’s what happened!”

“Clay. Stop it. Just stop, please. You’ve hurt me enough from me having to see your tongue down her throat.” George cried. He began sobbing increasingly harder. With every word he spoke, his crying became more intense.

“George please,” Clay began to cry, “I still love you.”

George looked up. He stared Clay in his eyes. His eyes were as beautiful as ever. He could see them clearly with his enchroma glasses that Clay got him. He drove here to tell Clay that he finally got his driver’s license. That he could finally drive up to his house so Clay wouldn’t have to all the time. He could still see his beautiful emerald eyes with the glasses. Even though they glistened and shined with tears, they were still gorgeous. They still captivated him, even though they’re the same eyes that broke his heart.

“I love you too Clay, but you don’t love me anymore, do you? I’m boring, aren’t I? I mean, you’re with that girl now. She’s everything I’m not. Goddamnit Clay! You knew I was jealous of her! You knew I doubted myself when she was around! She was everything that I was insecure about! And you knew that Clay!” George shouted back at him. He was at his breaking point, he was coming closer and closer to snapping.

“I know George and I’m sorry! I just wanted to ask her about some things, I swear!” Clay responded. He was desperate too. He didn’t want to lose George, he loved him so much. He just wasn’t thinking. He wasn’t thinking when he kissed her. He wasn’t thinking when she kissed back. He wasn’t thinking when she put her hand on his thigh. He wasn’t thinking when he put his hand on hers. He wasn’t thinking.

“I wrote a song for you, George, you know that. You’ve even walked in on me writing and playing it. I wanted to ask her advice on how to make it better! How to make it perfect for you George!” 

“Well I guess you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me then!” George screamed back. He had finally snapped. Clay jolted back in shock at George shouting that at him. It hit him hard, and it hurt. His eyes were wide and new tears began to develop in pools.

“Cause you said forever. You said forever, Clay. And this isn’t forever, is it?” George’s voice was barely above a whisper. If there were any other noises going on, Clay wouldn’t have been able to hear him. George hung his head down and faced the ground, he looked broken. Tears were falling and they weren’t stopping.

“You said forever…” He muttered out. He was so quiet that he thought Clay couldn’t even hear him. 

He looked up at Clay one last time, to show him just how heartbroken and shattered he had made him. So he would know what he had done to him. So that he could never forget how he left him. With that, he immediately got back into his car and backed out of the driveway. He didn’t stop when Clay called out his name, begging for him to stop. He didn’t stop when Clay fell to the ground and started sobbing his heart out. He didn’t stop when Clay started bawling his eyes out. He didn’t stop.

He came to a stop at the traffic light and let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. He looked down at his lap and sighed. The flashing of the traffic light reminded him of back when he and Clay would laugh amongst themselves while stopped in traffic. How they would take the time to kiss while they were at a stop. How they would sometimes get so lost in themselves that they wouldn’t be able to tell when the light turned green. 

But none of that mattered. 

He said forever. 

Now he’ll drive alone past his street.


End file.
